


Workday Dreams Come True

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [117]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Emile, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Receptionist Remy, Remy/Starbucks is the real canon otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompts: “I look at you and I think, ‘sunshine. Literal sunshine.’ It’s annoying💛💛💛 and Soft and sweet ace picani ?💜
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Workday Dreams Come True

Remy is a terrible receptionist. He’s really just the worst; rude, unmotivated, disorganised, and pretty bad at using the computer programmes the clinic requires. 

But ‘the clinic’ is really just Emile Picani, and Emile Picani is utterly and loyally in love with Remy. And it’s his practice, so he can do what he wants, and what he wants is mostly to keep Remy in work. Lord knows what the man would end up doing if he was to let him go, and at least Emile is efficient enough to get most of the really important things done without any real extra effort. He’d worked entirely solo before Remy, after all. 

And now he gets lunchtime cheek kisses and flirty comments all through the day, plus the bonus of having his free time match up with his partner’s. 

The train of thought makes him smile as he wanders out to the kitchenette to grab a glass of water while between appointments. Remy, who is predictably sipping on an iced coffee (when he finds time to go out and get them Emile isn’t sure, because despite his general disinterest in working he’s always there when the therapist peeks his head out of the door), glances up and rolls his eyes with dramatically put on disgust. 

“What? I can’t smile anymore?” Emile laughs, feeling his eyes crinkle as he smiles at Remy and sips his water. 

Remy scoffs again. “I look at you and I think, ‘sunshine. Literal sunshine.’ It’s annoying,” he complains, kicking his feet up onto the desk. “I can’t focus on being my true sassy self for like five whole minutes and that’s valuable instagram time lost. What are you doing. Stop that. Stop!” 

But his protests don’t stop Emile from coming closer with his arms spread wide, catching Remy in a big bear hug that makes him groan. “I knew you loved me really, dear.”

“Ugh, don’t know why. It’s not like you ever let me get down and dirty. I’m like a bad sugar baby- you pay me _not_ to sleep with you.” 

It’s testament to their relationship that they can joke about this side of things. It had been one of the first things to draw Emile to Remy way back when in college. At first, sure, hearing Remy’s sharp sarcastic comments about it had been weird and slightly hurtful, but once they’d sat down and hashed it all out-and Remy had promised probably over three thousand times that he really didn’t mind one single bit, he was just programmed to make smartass comments- it had just settled into the background of their conversations like any other aspect of what made them _them_. Like the way Remy took an extra hour to get ready in the mornings. Or the way Emile was obsessed with cartoons and regularly got so invested in them that he had to pause and walk around to cool off after particularly emotional moments. Or the way that Remy managed to have a fresh starbucks drink every time Emile saw him. Speaking of which...

“How _do_ you get these without ever leaving?” Emile wonders aloud, nudging the cup with his finger, only enough to make Remy jump forwards and hold it steady in case his precious coffee fell over, of course. 

But Remy is a bad receptionist primarily because, above all else, he _refuses to answer questions_. So he just grins and sucks noisily on the straw until Emile gives up and retreats back to his room, vowing he’d find out one day. 


End file.
